Scorpius Malfoy und die Höhle des Löwen
by Aeorna
Summary: Wie ergeht es Scorpius Malfoy wohl auf Hogwarts? Diese Frage haben ich und zwei Freundinnen uns gestellt und diese Story draus gebastelt. Wir schreiben abwechselnd die Kapitel aus der Sicht unserer Hauptcharaktere  Scorp, Lily& Rose .
1. Prolog

So hier ist ein neues Projekt von mir :)  
>Dies ist eine gemeinschafts story von mir und zwei Freundinnen, über Scorpius Zeit in Hogwarts.<br>Viel Spaß :)

Scorpius Malfoy und die Höhle des Löwen

PROLOG

„Unser Teddy! Teddy Lupin! …", schrie James nachdrücklich.

_Konnte dieser unterbelichtete Idiot nicht einmal die Klappe halten? Selbst die Muggel hinter der Barriere mussten ihn gehört haben. Aber… Wenn er schuld daran wäre, wenn die Muggel etwas über uns erfahren würden, wäre die gesamte Magierschaft hinter ihm und seiner Familie her. Das wäre mal etwas nach meinem Geschmack._

Es war kurz vor 11 Uhr und es wurde immer lauter. Als plötzlich ein paar Eulen anfingen zu kreischen schrak Scorpius aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah sich kurz um und entdeckte einen kleinen Jungen, der in eine Gruppe von älteren Schülern gerannt war – samt Gepäck versteht sich. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu den Weasleys mit Potter-Anhang. Die Kleinste der durchgeknallten Familie fing an zu heulen.

_Was hatte die denn bitte gebissen? Na hoffentlich nichts hoch Ansteckendes… er hatte eigentlich vor lebend wieder nach Hause zu kommen._

„Was bedrückt dich mein Sohn? Dein Interesse an diesem Potter-Balg ist eine Belastung unserer Familie. Schau dir nur diese Heulsuse an, mein Sohn. Ein besseres Beispiel für die Verweichlichung kann es nicht geben.", sagte sein Vater leicht bedrohlich.

„Ja, du hast recht Vater.", antwortete Scorpius. Er nahm seinen riesigen Koffer und den Käfig seiner Katze. Widerwillig ließ er sich noch einmal von seiner Mutter umarmen, riss sich aber schnell wieder los, nickte seinem Vater kurz zu und stolzierte in den Zug.

Er beschlagnahmte das nächstbeste leere Abteil und hoffte darauf, dass ja keine trollähnlichen Schüler sich in sein Abteil zwängten.

Victoire, die Einbildung in Person mit ihrem falschen französischen Akzent tänzelte am Abteil vorbei. Glück gehabt. Ein paar Augenblicke später öffnete eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs die Schiebetür, verschwand allerdings fluchtartig aus dem Waggon, nachdem sie Scorpius' „Verschwindet-oder-ihr-seid-tot-Blick" abbekommen hatte.

Der Zug fuhr an und die Welt schien in Ordnung. Wenige Minuten später fing es an zu regnen, es war ein richtiger Platzregen. Und mit dem Regen kam nicht nur seine schlechte Laune, nein, es kamen genau die Leute in sein Abteil, die er als letztes dort haben wollte. Oder eher, die er überhaupt nicht dort haben wollte.

_Was habe ich nur verbrochen? Womit habe ich diese Deppen hier verdient?_

„Was wollt ihr hier? Geht in ein anderes Abteil!", schnauzte Scorpius. „Es ist alles schon besetzt", sagte James gelassen. Hinter ihm standen Rose und zwei andere Schüler. „Oooh, musstet ihr noch so lange weinen, weil ihr eure Mamis verlassen musstet?", verhöhnte Scorpius die Gruppe, die höchstwahrscheinlich komplett nach Gryffindor wandern wird. „Ach halt doch die Klappe Scorpius _Hyperion", _antwortete James daraufhin spöttisch und setzte sich. Die anderen drei folgten.

Die Zugfahrt war insgesamt nicht gerade erholsam für Scorpius. Die ganzen 8 Stunden hatte er mit den „Gryffindors" diskutiert. Oder eher gegen sie angebrüllt.

Die Fahrt über den See hingegen verlief relativ ruhig, _dafür dass dieser verpeilte Riese uns führte._ Dass der Trottel vom Bahnhof in den See gefallen war, war immerhin ganz amüsant.

Spätestens als sie in der riesigen Eingangshalle standen waren wirklich alle nervös. Sie wussten zwar, dass keine schreckliche Prüfung auf sie wartete, allerdings war die Einteilung in die Häuser eine wichtige Sache.

_Hoffentlich komme ich nach Slytherin. Sollte ich nach Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw kommen, bringe ich mich um. Gryffindor ist ausgeschlossen. Alle in meiner Familie waren Slytherins, also werde ich auch einer sein!_

„Bennet, Laura", rief Professor McGonagall. Besagtes Mädchen setzte sich und bekam den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt. Nur Sekunden später rief er: „Ravenclaw". Die Schlange vor dem Sprechenden Hut wurde immer kürzer. Es waren nur noch wenige Schüler vor Scorpius. „Lewis, Megan" wurde ein Slytherin. Ein anderer wurde ein Ravenclaw. Dann war er dran.

_Bitte Slytherin, bitte Slytherin._

Ihm wurde der Hut aufgesetzt.

_Bitte Slytherin, bitte Slytherin. So ein Mist! Es läuft jetzt schon nicht gut! Es war überall bekannt, dass der Sprechende Hut Malfoys nach Slytherin verteilt, kaum dass er ihr Haupt berührt._

Der Hut regte sich nicht.

_Bitte Slytherin, bitte Slytherin._

„Na Junge? Warum willst du denn so dringend nach Slytherin? Es gibt ein Haus, in dem du viel besser aufgehoben bist, nämlich…", flüsterte der Hut in sein Hut. Dann rief er in die Große Halle: „Gryffindor".

Kurz wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen. Er bekam einen leichten Brechreiz und spürte wie er von McGonagall förmlich runter zum Tisch gerissen wurde. Es war für alle ein Schock: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ein Gryffindor. Er war starr Schreck. Erst im Schlafsaal konnte er wieder denken. Ob er sich lieber sofort aus dem Turm fallen lassen sollte?


	2. Der große Rückblick

Der große Rückblick

Ein kleines Vorwort diesmal:

Ich weiß, dass Scorpius' Gedanken am Anfang ein wenig… wirr sind, aber das ist beabsichtig, er ist halt wütend und springt dann mal von jetzt auf gleich und zurück ;-)

Scorpius lag auf seinem Himmelbett. Die anderen vier Jungen, die mit ihm diesen Schlafsaal belegten, waren zurzeit irgendwo auf den Ländereien. Rund um sein Bett lag Asche verstreut. Er hatte die tiefroten Vorhänge zum mindestens 500sten mal in Brand gesetzt, welche dann aber fast sofort „nachwuchsen".

_Es ist nun schon zwei Jahre her seitdem mich dieser dreckige alte Flickenteppich nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat. Wahrscheinlich ist ihm nach den vielen Jahrhunderten langweilig geworden und macht sich einen heiden Spaß daraus, dass er mir mein Leben versaut hat. Dieses beschissene modrige etwas von Hut! Ich hätte ihn vorhin einfach auseinanderreißen sollen, als ich noch die Chance dazu hatte._

_Der ist genau so bescheuert wie Dumbledore. „Im Gedenken an ihn werde ich das Schuljahr mit seinen Worten von vor 25 Jahren verwenden: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek!". Die drehen hier alle durch. Man sollte diese bescheuerte McGonagall schleunigst ins St. Mungo einweisen! Egal wie leise sie war und egal wie beschämt sie aussah! Die ist doch eh zu nichts nutze! Sie kommt ja nichtmals mit den Erneuerungen der uralten Zauber der Gründer hinterher. Wahrscheinlich lässt der Zauber beim Sprechenden Hut auch nach! Dann müssen sie mich doch nach Slytherin lassen! Ich kann doch nichts dazu, dass der Hut vollkommen durchdreht!_

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und trat gegen einen Pfosten des Bettes. Die Wut verging nicht, dafür kam der Schmerz.

_So ein Scheiß! Ich hab einfach keinen Bock mehr hier zwischen Weicheiern und Schlammblütern hocken zu müssen! Nein, das reicht ja auch nicht um mich zu quälen. Nein, die letzten beiden Sommer waren mindestens genauso schlimm. Neben der netten Post meines Vaters am ersten Schultag versteht sich. Schön verarscht hat er mich da. Und ich Idiot frag mich noch, warum der Brief immer dunkler wurde._

Flashback:

Es war der erste Morgen nach der Einteilung. So ziemlich alle Erstklässler waren nervös, da sie wahrscheinlich heute schon von ihren Eltern hören würden. Wer am nervösesten war, war leicht zu erraten: Scorpius. Immer noch kreidebleich saß er am Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches und starrte flehend zum Lehrertisch hinauf. „Bitte, nicht Gryffindor" konnte man in seinem Blick lesen, doch Professor McGonagall ignorierte ihn.

Dann hörte man die ersten Eulen. Scorpius erkannte die Waldohreule sofort, denn gefühlte 99 Prozent der Schüler hatten Schreieulen, die momentan so beliebt waren. Da stach das Grau eindeutig heraus. Die Eule landete vorsichtig auf seinem Arm, ließ den Brief fallen und flog zum Slytherin-Tisch, um sich etwas zu Futtern zu suchen.

Kopfschüttelnd sah er ihr nach und wandte sich dann dem Brief zu. _Weiß… also kein Heuler… Merlin sei Dank! Hoffentlich hat Vater schon was unternommen, damit ich doch noch nach Slytherin komme…_

„Mein Sohn,

Ich hoffe du genießt deinen Aufenthalt in Hogwarts als ein Gryffindor. Tante Moreen hatte vor ein paar Stunden einen kleinen Flugunfall, glücklicherweise ist ihr aber nichts passiert und Dank ihres Talents im Brauen von Zaubertränken, war sie schnell wieder auf den Beinen…"

_War der Brief nicht eben noch weiß?_

„… Das Wetter hier ist erbärmlich. Du weißt ja, normalerweise regnet es hier um diese Zeit, was, Merlin sei Dank, die Muggel verscheucht, als hätte ich ihnen den Cruciatus aufgehalst. Stattdessen scheint hier die Sonne, was die Muggel anzieht wie Schweißfliegen.

Deiner Mutter geht es momentan sehr schlecht. Die Muggel legen ihre Nerven mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit blank. Sie kann nicht einen Schritt aus dem Haus tun, ohne auf nur einen von ihnen zu begegnen. Auch deine Einteilung in eines der vier Häuser macht ihr schwer zu schaffen…"

_Oh nein, das hört sich nicht gut an. Moment ich kann mir das hier doch nicht einbilden? Seit wann schickt mein Vater mir rosa Briefe?_

„… Wir sind stolz eine Familie mit Tradition zu sein. Unser Stammbaum besteht ausschließlich aus Reinblütern – der Zweig der Blacks wurde ja vor einigen Jahren komplett ausgelöscht – und alle Familienmitglieder waren ausnahmslos Slytherins. Es ist Tradition, dass wir dem ehrenwertesten der vier Häuser immer und immer wieder die meisten Punkte gebracht haben. Auch ich konnte meine Kenntnisse in Hogwarts, in Slytherin vertiefen und meinem Vater zu einem guten Sohn heranwachsen. Die Malfoys sind ein Teil von Slytherin!..."

_Rot? Oh nein, doch ein Heuler! Was mache ich jetzt nur?_

Scorpius rannte aus der Großen Halle in Richtung Gemälde zur Küche. Schwer atmend kam er davor zum Stehen. Kaum hatte er wieder ein wenig Luft in den Lungen, vernahm er die zischende Stimme seines Vaters:

„Na, hattest du genug Zeit aus der Großen Halle zu flüchten? Nun gut… DU BIST EINE SCHANDE FÜR DIE GANZE FAMILIE! WIE KONNTEST DU ES WAGEN NACH GRYFFINDOR, ZU DIESEN VERSAGERN ZU GEHEN? HAST DU EIGENTLICH EINE AHNUNG DAVON, WIE PEINLICH ES FÜR DEINE MUTTER UND MICH IST, UNSEREN EHRWÜRDEIGEN VERWANDTEN ENTGEGEN ZU TRETEN? ICH HABE DIR ALLES BEIGEBRACHT, WAS ICH WUSSTE UND WIE DANKST DU ES MIR? ICH HOFFE DU BIST DIR ÜBER DIE KONSEQUEZEN IM KLAREN ! AB SOFORT BIST DU NICHT MEHR MEIN SOHN!"

Noch am selben Abend ging er zu Professor McGonagall und bettelte darum, doch noch nach Slytherin zu kommen. Er hoffte nur, dass sein Vater davon nichts mitbekam, sonst würde eines morgens in den Sommerferien nicht mehr aufwachen.

Gebracht hatte ihm diese Aktion natürlich nichts, denn niemandem zuvor war es je erlaubt gewesen, das Haus nochmals zu wechseln.

~Flashback Ends~

Die Zeit danach war die Hölle für ihn. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht angepasst, war immer unfreundlich zu allen, außer den Slytherins. Man hätte ihn eh nie angenommen, redete er sich ein. Ein paar wenige Slytherins vertrauten ihm anscheinend ein wenig. Ab und zu lernte er mit ihnen zusammen für Zaubertränke. Doch wahrscheinlich nutzen sie ihn nur aus, kam ihm dann irgendwann in den Sinn. Die Gryffindors spielten ihm durchgehend Streiche. Des Öfteren wurde er morgens von dem Vorhang seines Bettes gefesselt, spitze Gegenstände lagen auch schon das ein oder andere mal vor seinem Bett. Das Übliche, was man von Muggeln erwarten konnte, hatte er eigentlich schon komplett einmal durchgemacht, doch leider Gottes war die Zauberei in Sachen Streiche schier unersättlich. Das er einmal spiegelverkehrt sah, war noch recht harmlos gewesen.


	3. Frühstück und Vorurteil

**Frühstück und Vorurteil**

Total erschöpft fiel Lily in ihr Bett und versuchte den Tag zu verarbeiten. So viele neue Eindrücke hatte sie an diesem Tag gewonnen und sie war sich sicher, dass hier in Hogwarts noch einige Geheimnisse darauf warteten entdeckt zu werden.

Müde schloss Lily die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen.

Was für ein Tag... Ich glaube der ereignisreichste Tag in meinem Leben. Ich frage mich wie der Unterricht wohl sein wird, viel gehört hab ich ja schon...

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, in der Hoffnung so besser einschlafen zu können, doch vergebens. Ein Gedanke nach dem andern kam ihr in den Sinn und je mehr sie nachdachte, desto aufgeregter wurde sie in Erwartung des nächsten Morgens. Irgendwann tief in der Nacht holte sie der Schlaf doch ein und sie bekam einige Stunden Ruhe, bevor am Morgen viel zu früh der Wecker klingelte.

Müde schlug Lily die Augen auf und musste sich erstmal orientieren.

_Wo...? Oh! Hogwarts!_

Sie fuhr hoch und schaut sich um. Im Schlafsaal herrschte schon reges Treiben. Lucy, ihre Cousine, war aufgestanden sobald der Wecker geklingelt hatte und lief jetzt hektisch durch den Raum ins Bad. Von dort hörte man kurz ein laues Rumpeln und kurze Zeit später erschien sie wieder in der Tür. Die Bürste in der einen, die Zahnbürste in der anderen Hand und wollte scheinbar zwei Sachen gleichzeitig erledigen, die sich nicht miteinander vereinen ließen. Lucy schien das ebenfalls zu bemerken, ging mit einem leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zurück ins Bad und kam einige Minuten später wieder heraus. Die Haare gekämmt und die Zähne scheinbar auch geputzt, diesmal ohne etwas in der Hand.

Leicht amüsiert hatte Lily das ganze beobachtet und entschied sich, jetzt auch aufzustehen. Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe.

„Morgen Lily", flötete ihre Cousine, als sie an ihr vorbeikam.

„Morgen.", antwortete Lily und gähnte, immer noch leicht müde.

Schnell zog sich Lily noch einige Klamotten aus ihrem Schrank und verschwand dann im Bad, bevor jemand ihr zuvor kommen konnte. Sie duschte, zog sich an machte sich die Haare und putzte die Zähne und das alles in einem wahnsinnstempo, denn ihre anderen Zimmergenossinen klopften bereits an die Tür und wollten rein. Als sie schließlich fertig war und die Tür öffnete drängten sich drei Mädchen an ihr vorbei, um sich wenigstens halbwegs für das Frühstück fertig zu machen.

Vielleicht sollten wir uns für Morgens absprechen, bevor dass jetzt jeden Morgen in einem solchen Chaos endet.

Im Bad entbrannte grade eine heftige Diskussion, doch darauf hatte Lily keine Lust. Sie hatte Hunger und machte sich deshalb zusammen mit Lucy auf den Weg in die große Halle.

„Lily warte!", rief Lucy ihrer Cousine zu und rannte ihr hinterher. „Gib doch endlich zu, dass wir uns verlaufen haben." Leicht außer Atem versuchte Lucy Lily zur Vernunft zu bringen. Seit geschlagenen zwanzig Minuten liefen sie durch die Korridore auf der Suche nach der Großen Halle, konnten diese aber einfach nicht finden. Und Lily die vorneweg lief, wollte unter gar keinen Umständen zugeben, dass sie sich an der letzen Abzweigung eventuell falsch entschieden haben könnte.

„Vielleicht hast du ja recht.", gab Lily endlich widerstrebend zu. Sie hatte hunger und wollte nicht bis zum Mittagessen warten. „Lass uns zurück gehen.", schlug sie vor und machte sich schon wieder auf den Rückweg. Schnell lief Lucy ihr hinterher und hoffte, dass sie den Weg diesmal finden würden.

Doch auch nach weiteren fünf Minuten hatte keines der beiden Mädchen das Gefühl wieder auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein. Sie standen grade in irgendeinem Korridor in irgendeinem Stockwerk und konnten sich nicht einigen ob sie links oder gradeaus gehen sollten.

„Ach verdammt!", stöhnte Lily und ärgerte sich über sich selbst.

„Das kommt nur von deiner blöden Sturheit. Wie wärs, wenn du nächstes Mal auf deine Begleiter hörst?", schlug Lucy mit ziemlich genervtem Unterton vor.

„Ja. Ja, vielleicht hast du recht. Es tut mir Leid.", erwiederte Lily kleinlaut und schaute ihre Cousine flehentlich an.

„Schon gut. Aber jetzt müssen wir zusehen, dass wir endlich den richtigen Weg finden."

Ihr Blick schweifte umher und blieb schließlich am Gang rechts von ihr hängen.

„Ich glaube von da sind wir eben gekommen, oder?", fragte Lucy nachdenklich und legte den Kopf schief.

„Wieso fragst du mich? Du weißt genau, dass ich schuld bin, dass wir hier festsitzen."

Doch Lucy reagierte nicht, sie schien total in ihren Überlegungen gefangen.

„Gut, dann nicht.", sagte Lily und lehnte sich an die Wand.

Kurze Zeit später schien Lucy mit ihren Überlegungen am Ende zu sein und schlug den Weg in den linken Korridor ein. Schnell folgte Lily ihr.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich!", rief Lily ihrer Cousine zu, als sie die große Halle fast erreicht hatten und nur die große Treppe noch vor sich hatten. Plötzlich hörten sie laute Stimmen von links, die scheinbar in eine heftige Diskussion verwickelt waren.

„Ich hab gesagt du sollst deine Finger von mir lassen Potter!", das war eindeutig die Stimme von Scorpius Malfoy und wie sooft klang er ziemlich verärgert.

„Aber aber Hyperion, ich finde diese Haferbreifrisur steht dir ausgesprochen gut." Das war die Stimme ihres Bruders bemerkte Lily. Sie stieg nun einige Stufen hinunter, um sehen zu können, wer alles an dieser Auseinanderstzung beteiligt war.

Unten, etwas abseits vom Eingang zur Halle standen Scorpius Malfoy, der augenscheinlich ziemlich Sauer war und wohl auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen war, vorher jedoch von ihrem Bruder Albus, Rose und Kyle Jordan abgefangen worden war.

Scorpius sonst so hellen blonden Haare hatte einen seltsamen Farbton angenommen und als Lily genauer hinsah erkannte sie, dass es wohl der Brei sein musste, von dem ihr Bruder gesprochen hatte.

„Nenn mich nicht so! Und jetzt lass mich durch Potter!", fauchte Malfoy und versuchte sich an seinen drei Mitschülern vorbei zu schieben. Doch diese hielten ihn zurück und machten keine Anstalten in der nächsten Zeit ihre Meinung zu ändern.

„Warum gehst du nicht zu deinen Slytherin-Freunden und bettelst bei denen um Hilfe? Ich bin sicher die hätten gerne einen Grund, mit dem sie dich weiter benutzen könnten.", das war die Stimme von Rose und Lily war geschockt von der unglaublichen Feindseligkeit die ihre Cousine ausströmte. Sie hatte zwar schon davon gehört, dass Scorpius Malfoy ein Gryffindor war und das weder er, noch alle anderen mit dieser Tatsache zufrieden waren, doch dass das ganze in eine solche Feindschaft ausgeartet war, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Tz, das geschieht ihm ganz recht!", hörte sie Lucys Stimme neben sich. Ihre Cousine hatte sich neben sie auf das Geländer gestützt und beobachtete die Szene mit leichter Selbstgefälligkeit. Lily war schockiert.  
>Diese ganze Malfoy-Angelegenheit schien etwas aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Und es wunderte sie das scheinbar keiner der Lehrer eingreifen wollte.<p>

Lily wandte sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg in die Halle. Ein leichtes Gefühl des schlechten Gewissens verfolgte sie, aber sie wollte sich ihrer Familie nicht in den Weg stellen, denn das würde unangenehme Folgen für sie haben.


	4. Rose Entscheidung

Rose öffnete die Augen. Sie lag im Bett durch die Vorhänge konnte sie sehen, wie sich die Sonne ihren Weg hinauf bahnte. Gleich würden die Wecker klingeln und sie müssten aufstehen. Rose mochte die Hektik nicht. Sie lag im Bett und genoss die Stille. Dann stand sie leise auf.

Als ihre Cousinen Lily und Lucy aufstanden, war sie mit der Morgenwäsche bereits fertig. Sie kämmte nochmal ihr rotes Haar und besah sich im Spiegel.

Sie wusste, dass sie das Gesicht und die Intelligenz von ihrer Mutter hatte. Ihre Haare und ihre Augen aber waren von ihrem Vater. Auch wenn sie etwas dunkler waren und als leichte Locken vielen. Das gefiel ihr. Das Haar hatte die Farbe von geronnenem Blut. Nun, nicht ganz so viel Braun. Rose dachte an den kommenden Tag, und straffte die Schultern.

Es waren nicht die Unterrichtsstunden über die sie nachdachte. Ihre Noten waren überall phänomenal. Es war Scorpius. Rose war schon länger auf der Schule. Sie hätte sich vorbereiten können.

Aber das dieser Abschaum von einem Menschen auch noch die Unverfrorenheit besaß nach Gryffindor zu kommen... Nach all den Schandtaten seiner Familie, nein das konnte und wollte sie nicht dulden. Aber sie wusste wie sie sein Leben zur Hölle machen könnte. Rose lächelte still in sich hinein. Sie hatte ihren Onkel nicht gekannt. Aber ihr Vater hatte ihr von ihm erzählt. Sie mochte die Geschichten von seinen Brüdern, die ihrer Zeit die Schule auf den Kopf gestellt hatten.

Sie kannte die Geschichten ihrer Familie. Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie staunend zugehört wenn ihr Vater ihr von den Gräueltaten dieser Mörderfamilie berichtet hatte. Immer wenn er vom Tod des Onkels erzählt hatte, waren ihm Tränen über das Gesicht gelaufen. Rose wollte ihren Vater nicht weinen sehen. Auch sie trauert um den Tod von Onkel Fred, den sie so gerne kennengelernt hätte. Sie würde Rache nehmen. Rose wusste dass ihre Familie viel zu warmherzig war. Dass es einer Familie voller Monster auch noch gestattet war, ihren Sohn auf diese Schule zu schicken, hatte sie schwer getroffen, doch dass er nach Gryffindor eingeteilt worden ist, hatte alle geschockt. Aber niemand hatte etwas dagegen unternommen... bis jetzt.

Als Kyle fertig war ging sie mit ihr zum Essen. Kyle sprach den ganzen Weg über, aber Rose hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Es interessierte sie nicht wer gerade mit wem ging oder wer sich getrennt hatte. Sie hatte Kyle nicht gewählt weil sie gut miteinander reden konnten. Kyle schaute zu ihr auf. Und sie tat alles um ihr wohlgefallen zu wecken. Ein nützliches Werkzeug. Rose schaute kurz zu ihr und nickte ihr zu.

Kyle schaute zu Scorpius und als ein junger Erstklässler mit einem Tablett voller Pudding vorbeikam stellte sie ihm schnell ein Bein. Das war zu einfach. Der Junge stolperte und Scorpius wurde von Pudding überschüttet. Dieser seuftste. Er wusste, dass er zu spät zum Unterricht kommen würde. Rose genoss ihren Triumpf. Es war sein Gesichtsausdruck, der sie immer wieder faszinierte. Er sah aus wie ein junges Reh, das vor einem Jäger stand, allein und verängstigt.

Manchmal tat er ihr Leid. Wenn er ein normaler Junge gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn wohl ganz gern gehabt.

Nach dem Essen traf Rose sich noch mit Albus. Dieser hatte gerade Juckpulver in sämtlichen Klamotten von Scorpius gestreut. Als sie alle von den Schlafsälen zu den Unterrichtsräumen eilten, kam Scorpius. Rose stellte sich vor ihn während Albus ihn von hinten packte.

Kyle hatte sich an der Tür postiert. „ Na, wie geht's unsere kleinen Hasen fuschen heute?" Rose lächelte ihn dabei kalt an."Oh sie mal Kyle was wir hier Schönes haben" Sie nahm ihn seine Schulsachen ab. „Schau mal Kyle, offensichtlich weiß er nicht einmal wie man richtig schreibt, Tz, tz, tz, da sollten wir ihm als vorbildliche Kameraden doch helfen."

Sie nahm seinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung heraus und zeigte auf einen kleinen Tintenklecks. Rose merkte, dass Scorpius erblasste. Er hatte sehr lange an dem Aufsatz gesessen und seine Noten in dem Fach waren nicht gerade berauschend.

„Na komm, ich werde sogar deine Hand führen. Mein armer Junge" Rose nahm seine Hand. Von hinten hielt Albus ihn wie in einem Schraubstock umklammert. Panik erfasste Scorpius als er sah wie Kyle das Tintenfass aufschraubte. Doch er konnte sich nicht befreien. Roses Hand war warm und weich, aber sie hielt seine Finger mit eisiger Härte. Drückte ihm die Feder in die Hand. Ruckartig tauchte seine Feder in das Tintenfass. Dann schwebte sie über dem Papier. Ein dicker Tintentropfen löste sich und viel wie eine schwarze Träne auf das Papier. Rose genoss das Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich euphorisch und schnell drückte sie seine Hand weiter aufs Papier. Der Fleck breitete sich aus. "Los mal das ganze Papier an, das sieht dir mal wieder ähnlich eine Aufgabe einfach unfertig zu lassen." Sie ließ seine Hand immer mehr Bögen auf das Papier zeichnen. Das Blatt wurde dunkler und die darunter verfärbten sich ebenso.

„Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, eigentlich bist du es nicht wert." „ Genau du fiese kleine Schlange" Kyle kam auf ihn zu und schüttet das Tintenfass langsam über seine Kleidung, die er gerade frisch gewechselt hatte. Seine neue Hose und sein guter Umhang waren ruiniert. „Selbst deine eigene Familie verachtet dich. Warum suchst du dir keine Ecke und krepierst? Dich braucht hier niemand! Gryffindor ist besser ohne dich dran du besudelst unseren guten Ruf!" Rose fauchte ihm die Worte wütend in sein Ohr. Sie dachte an die Fotos ihrer Familie wo sie noch groß und glücklich ausgesehen hatten.

Ihr Großvater hatte den Tod seines Sohnes nie verkraftet. Er hatte sich in die Arbeit gestürzt und das war schließlich der Grund gewesen, warum ihre Großeltern jetzt getrennt lebten. Alle in der Familie litten darunter, selbst ihre Mutter, die sah wie Vater sich quälte.

Scorpius sank nieder als Albus ihn losließ. Seine Arme waren taub und er war blass. Rose entschied das es genug war mit einem kurzen Nicken bedeutete sie Kyle und Albus ihr zu folgen als sie den Raum verlies. Die Lehrerin würde sich etwas ärgern, dass sie so spät kamen, aber das war es ihr wert gewesen.


	5. Das Geschenk

Kapitel 4

Es war der erste Morgen seines vierten Jahres in Hogwarts. Dieses würde genauso grauenhaft werden, wie die letzten drei Jahre auch. Sein Vater war in diesen Ferien allerdings nicht ganz so fies zu ihm gewesen wie sonst – und seine Mutter hatte ihm verraten, dass er dieses Jahr keinen Heuler zum Geburtstag erwarten müsse.

15 Tage später war es dann auch soweit. Den Heuler erwartete er trotzdem, wenn nicht sogar etwas noch schlimmeres. Die Reißzwecken in seinen Pantoffeln neben dem Bett kannte er nun schon zu genüge, weshalb er diese erstmal ordentlich entleerte. Dann nahm er sich ein altes Buch – eigens für solche Fälle angeschafft – und erschlug damit die bereits herum hüpfenden Reißzwecken. Seine Vorhänge zog er heute nicht zu, diese würden ihn wieder würgen, bis er blau angelaufen war, und den roten Teppich betrat er ebenfalls nicht, denn auf den Hintern war er die letzten 15 Tage schon oft genug gefallen. Die Zahnpasta unter der Klinke entfernte er und ging ins kleine angrenzende Bad. Sämtliche ihm bekannten Fallen und Streichen wich er mittlerweile gekonnt aus – auch das Shampoo, welches ihm neongrüne Haare verpassen würde, verwendete er nicht. Er packte seine neuen Schulsachen ein und schmiss die alten weg, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, wobei er leider nicht auf die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum achtete, um genau diese keine Sekunde später mit dem Kopf voran herunterzurutschen.

Auf dem weiteren Weg zum Frühstück geschah allerdings nichts mehr – Professor McGonagall hatte den Rüstungen für seinen Geburtstag den Auftrag erteilt, besonders gut auf ihn zu achten, und jeden noch so kleinen Streich sofort bei ihr zu melden – was die Sache nicht unbedingt besser machte.

Das Frühstück verlief ganz normal – eine liebevoll gefüllte Schüssel mit Essensresten, die nur für ihn jeden Morgen bereitgestellt wird, fliegendes Essen und Besteck, dass sich in x-beliebige Tiere verwandelt – wenn die Zauberkunst dafür ausreichte. Eine Weile später kam die Post. Scorpius machte sich schon mal bereit, aus der Großen Halle zu stürzen, falls er wieder einen Heuler bekam. Doch es kam anscheinend noch schlimmer. _Will er mich jetzt erschlagen?, _fragte Scorpius sich, denn was die Eule seines Vaters da anschleppte, schien einiges zu wiegen – und dieses Drecksvieh ließ es auch noch aus 5 Meter Höhe auf ihn fallen, es landete aber glücklicherweise in seinem Schoß und nicht auf seinem Kopf. Ein kleiner Zettel segelte noch in aller Ruhe zu ihm herab. „Öffne es, wenn du alleine bist. Gez. Dein Vater" _Dein Vater? Seit wann ist er denn wieder mein Vater? Will er mich jetzt wieder verarschen, wie damals bei dem Brief? Hat er vor mich klammheimlich in die Luft zu sprengen?_Er verschob seinen Gedankengang auf später – die erste Gruppe seiner „Freunde" kam an, diesmal allerdings erstaunlicher Weise ohne Rose Weasley. _Komisch diesen Tag lässt sie sich doch sonst auch nicht entgehen, ist sie vielleicht krank? Hoffentlich hat sie Grieselkrätze._

Doch kaum einen Moment später sah er sie doch. Sie saß am anderen Ende des Gryffindor Tisches und unterhielt sich mit ihrer Cousine Lily. Er wollte grade gehen, als die beiden aufstanden und Richtung Eingangshalle gingen, und zwar direkt an ihm vorbei. Da er keine Lust hatte sich lächerlich zu machen, indem er vor zwei Mädchen weglief (und das auch noch einer Potter und einer Weasley), blieb er sitzen und wartete bis die beiden vorbei gingen. Hier in der Großen Halle, wo sich noch sämtliche Lehrer aufhielten (von Firenze dem ollen Gaul mal abgesehen), konnten die beiden ihm nichts tun. _Wie tief kann ich eigentlich noch sinken?_ Als Rose gerade auf seiner Höhe, sprach sie ihn in ungewohnt freundlichen Tonfall an. „Hey Hyper- Hasenfüßchen was hast du da? Diesmal keinen Heuler von Papi? Schade ich hatte mich schon auf seine diesjährige Schimpftirade über die Blamage Erscheinung seines Sohnes gefreut. Oder hat er endlich eingesehen dass er sich damit genauso lächerlich macht? Lass mal sehen Troll, was steht da auf dem Zettel?" Mit diesen Worten riss sie ihm den Zettel aus der Hand. Sie zögerte kurz, griff dann aber doch nach dem Packet – doch eine Sekunde zu spät. Professor McGonagall hatte noch mitbekommen, dass es sein Paket, war und nicht das von Rose. Mit „Accio" rief sie das Paket zu sich. Lily reagierte sofort und zog ihre Cousine mit sich hinaus zur Eingangshalle, um keine Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen.

Scorpius wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Sein Vater hatte ihm ausdrücklich verboten anderen Leuten den Inhalt des Pakets zu zeigen. _Aber jetzt hat die McGonagall das Paket und wird es wahrscheinlich auseinander nehmen… Vielleicht ist das auch besser so, bestimmt ist ein Fluch darin._ Mit diesen Gedanken machte er sich auf den Weg zum Zauberkunde Unterricht.

Er mochte die Zauberkunde Stunden – eins der wenigen Fächer in dem er recht durchschnittlich war, was bedeutete dass er von Glück reden konnte, wenn er für die leichteste Übung eines Zauber nur eine Doppelstunde brauchte und sich dann als Hausaufgabe mit den schwierigeren Teilen auseinanderzusetzen hatte.

In Zaubertränke war er ein wenig besser als der Durchschnitt. _Aber diese miese kleine Mistgöre von Weasley ist trotzdem jedes Mal um Längen besser als ich._

Nach Zaubertränke hatte er eine Freistunde und zog sich in die Bibliothek zurück – allerdings weit weg von Rose, deren Lieblingsraum – wer hätte das gedacht – gerade die Bibliothek war.

Er suchte nach einer Liste für die Zutaten von dem verbesserten Schlummertrunk, den sie nächste Stunde brauen würden. Wenn Rose nicht wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich mehr Spaß an dem Fach, aber sie sorgte jedes Mal dafür, dass auch ja nicht zu glücklich die Kerker verließ.

So anscheinend auch dieses Mal. Anstatt einfach in ihre Bücher zu starren, schloss sie diese, packte sie in ihre Tasche, die aus der Bibliothek nahm sie auf den Arm und marschierte geradewegs auf ihn zu. „Hey Malfoy…" _Hat sie mich gerade bei meinem Namen genannt? Ich dachte den Tag würde ich nicht mehr erleben_ „… was machst du da?" _Das gefällt mir nicht, warum ist sie so…. freundlich?_ Scorpius' Miene wechselte von offensichtlichem Ärger, über Irritation und Ungläubigkeit zu purer Erkenntnis. „Kannst du nicht einfach das tun, was du tun wolltest und dann verschwinden? Das ist für uns beide einfacher und für dich um Meilen unterhaltsamer", sagte er genervt. „Das war eine ernstgemeinte Frage, Malfoy", erwiderte sie. „Brauchst du eine Brille oder was ist los? Du bist doch sonst immer so schlau" – „Okay, sieht danach aus als suchst du irgendetwas für Zaubertränke… Die Hausaufgaben? Ich hab sie schon fertig, möchtest du abschreiben?", bot sie ihm an. „Darauf falle ich seit über 3 Jahren nicht mehr rein, Wiesel" Rose sah ihn mit leicht ironischem Blick an. „Mehr als deinen Vater zu kopieren hast du nicht drauf oder? Ach entschuldige, das tust du natürlich nicht, wie denn auch, du bist ja bei uns gelandet, anstatt im Kerker" Scorpius kannte diese Worte schon zu genüge, die hatte er sich mindestens zwei Jahre lang durchgehend anhören dürfen. „Willst du noch etwas, oder war es das endlich?" – „Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte sie vom Thema ablenkend. „Die Antwort kennst du, aber das hält dich wahrscheinlich nicht davon dich trotzdem zu setzten oder?" – „Da hast du wohl recht", antwortete Rose viel zu fröhlich und setzte sich zu ihm. „Das sind aber nicht unsere Aufgaben, Scorpius" Er verdrehte die Augen und arbeitete weiter. „Wir hatten einen Aufsatz über das Thema „Süßwasserpflanzen und ihre Verwendung bei Zaubertränken" auf.", sagte sie besserwisserisch. „Ich weiß, ich bin nicht so dumm, wie ihr alle behauptet", zischelte er verärgert. „Ist ja gut ich wollt dich nur drauf hinweisen. Was machst du denn? „Schlummertrunk für Fortgeschrittene"? Als ob man dich als für…. Ähm… Warum interessierst du dich dafür?" – „Was soll das? Warum tust du so nett? Färb mir doch einfach die Augenbrauen pink, schütte Tinte über mein Pergament, zerfetz meine Klamotten und verzieh dich. Du brauchst nicht so zu tun als würdest du nett zu mir sein wollen, du merkst doch selbst, dafür schauspielerst du zu schlecht."

Eingeschnappt sprang Rose auf und rannte aus der Bibliothek, die Vertretung für die Bibliotheksleiterin hinterher, da sie die Bücher die sie ausleihen wollte noch nicht angegeben hatte.

Scorpius schrieb den letzten Satz, packte seine Sachen, hinterlegte einen Zettel mit Büchern, die er mitgenommen hat und ging Richtung Große Treppe.

Der Unterricht für Verwandlung lief wie immer ab – dieses mal sollten sie eine Tasse verschwinden lassen. Am Ende des Unterrichts hatte er es gerade so noch geschafft, die Hälfte der Tasse zum Verschwinden zu bringen.

Nach dem Unterricht blieb er länger da, damit er sein Paket wiederbekam. Professor McGonagall holte es gerade aus einem Schrank hervor und drückte es ihm wortlos in die Hand. „Was ist drin?", fragte Scorpius ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Es hat alles seine Richtigkeit", antwortete sie und machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen.

Nun saß er dort mit dem Paket in den Händen. Er hatte sich in den Raum der Wünsche zurückgezogen, damit ihn keiner findet. Aber er traute sich einfach nicht das Paket zu öffnen.

_Sei nicht so ein Weichei! Mach's einfach auf!_

Er schloss die Augen und fummelte an den Kanten des Pakets herum, bis er es dann offen hatte. Zögernd öffnete er die Augen und was er da sah, ließ ihn stutzen…

_BÜCHER? Der ganze Aufwand für ein paar BÜCHER?_

Oben auf den Büchern lag noch ein Zettel:

_Ich weiß du wirst jetzt sehr verwirrt sein, Scorpius, aber es musste sein. Dies sind Bücher über berühmte Zaubererduelle, magische Angriffe und Verteidung, etc. _

_Du hast diese Bücher gründlich zu lesen, dir alles Wichtige einzuprägen und sämtliche Zauber aus dem 2. Werk perfekt zu beherrschen und sorg dafür, dass keiner deiner Mitschüler diese Bücher in die Hände bekommt. Man kann sie zwar in der Bibliothek ausleihen, nur lass dich ja nicht damit sehen!_

_Solltest du es wagen, am Ende des Schuljahres hier zu erscheinen, ohne diese Zauber zu beherrschen, wirst du dir mehr als jemals zuvor wünschen, du wärst niemals geboren worden!_

_Gezeichnet_

_Draco Malfoy_


	6. Was eine Feder alles anrichten kann

Was eine Feder alles anrichten kann...

Erschöpft sank Lily auf einem der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen und schloss die Augen. Rose hatte es sich schon auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und schien die Wärme des Feuers zu genießen.  
>Lily versuchte erfolglos die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass sie sich nachher nochmal in die Bilbiothek würde bewegen müssen, um ihren, für Lilys Geschmack sowieso schon zu langen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertig zu schreiben. Vielleicht sollte sie es einfach direkt hinter sich bringen, damit sie dieses drängende Gefühl loswurde. Ja, das war wohl das beste.<br>Wiederwillig erhob Lily sich von dem schönen warmen, weichen Sessel und streckte sich. Sie hob ihre Tasche auf, die sie vorhin einfach achtlos auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen und warf sie sich über die Schulter.  
>„Wo gehst du hin?", hörte sie Rose schläfrige Stimme vom Sofa her.<br>„Bibliothek. Muss noch Zaubertränke fertig schreiben." Erwiderte Lily und stieß einen Seufzer aus.  
>„Dann viel Spaß.", hörte Lily noch Rose' Kommentar, bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.<br>Der Weg zur Bibliothek kam ihr heute sehr lang vor. Eigentlich verbrachte Lily gerne Zeit dort, aber nicht wenn sie einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schreiben musste. Sie hasste dieses Fach und würde wohl auch nie sonderlich gut darin sein und sie war froh wenn sie es endlich abwählen konnte.  
>So schnell wie möglich würde sie diesen Aufsatz hinter sich bringen. Aber schnell würde das wohl nicht gehen.<br>Die Gänge waren voller Schüler. Die letzten schönen Tage des Jahres waren vorbei und man konnte bei dem Regen, der zurzeit draußen herrschte, seine Nachmittage nur in den gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsräumen verbringen. Am besten im Sessel vor dem Kamin mit einem guten Buch in der Hand.  
>Als sie die Bibliothek erreichte, konnte Lily ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Ausnahmsweise hätte sie an der Tür am liebsten auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht, doch stattdessen ging sie hinein und suchte sich einen freien Tisch möglichst weit hinten, wo sie, hinter hohen Regalen verborgen, in Ruhe ihren Aufsatz zu Ende schreiben konnte. Die Bibliothek war recht voll um diese Zeit und das schlechte Wetter trug wohl auch noch dazu bei, dass sich die Schüler hier verkrochen. Schließlich fand sie aber doch noch einen freien Tisch. Sie legte ihre Tasche ab und suchte dann das Regal in dem sie das richtige Buch vermutet.<br>Lily ging die Regalreihen entlang und fand schließlich das gesuchte Buch. Sie zog es aus heraus und ging dann zurück zu ihrem Tisch. An dem hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit jedoch schon wer anders niedergelassen, nämlich Scorpius, der Lilys Tasche einfach auf den Boden verfrachtet und es sich dann auf dem Stuhl bequem gemacht hatte, seine Bücher dabei natürlich über den ganzen Tisch verteilt.  
>Lily schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie, das Buch für Zaubertränke unter den Arm geklemmt, zu Scorpius ging und ihn mit gezwungener Ruhe und Höflichkeit ansprach:<br>„Malfoy?", keine Reaktion, war ja klar. Lily blickte sich um und entdeckte einen Stuhl an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sie legte das Buch auf dem Tisch ab und holte sich den Stuhl. Nichtmal ,als Sie sich an den Tisch setzte, und Scorpius Sachen ein Stück zur Seite schob um genug Platz für ihr eigenes Pergament und das Buch zu haben, und anfing zu arbeiten, kam eine Reaktion von ihm. Er arbeitete an seinen Hausaufgaben ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Aber das störte Lily nicht im geringsten. Im Gegenteil, sie war froh in Ruhe arbeiten zu können.  
>So schrieb sie ihren Aufsatz in Stillschweigen und als Lily schließlich fertig war und ihn noch einmal las, hatte Malfoy noch immer keine Reaktion gezeigt. Als hätte er gar nicht gemerkt dass sie da war.<br>Lily packte ihre Sachen zusammen, nahm das Buch und stellte es zurück ins Regal. Dann ging sie hinaus. Die Bibliothek hatte sich mittlwerweile gelehrt und es war sehr still. Auch auf den Gängen herrschte Ruhe und es war fast ein bisschen unheimlich.  
>„Schwesterchen!", hörte sie plötzlich Albus' Stimme hinter sich und erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Grade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie ihr Bruder auf sie zu stürmte und sie in eine feste Umarmung schloss. Was war denn mit dem los? Wieso hatte der so übermäßig gute Laune? Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten.<br>„Hast du Rose gesehen?", fragte ihr Bruder sie. Lily seuftzte innerlich. Wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden wieder irgendetwas fieses mit Malfoy vor. Lily konnte nicht verstehen weshalb die beiden so versessen darauf waren Scorpius zu quälen. Sie hatte schon versucht mit Rose zu reden, doch diese hatte nur abgewunken und gemeint Lily würde das sowieso nicht verstehen.  
>„Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin.", antwortete sie Albus. Doch Albus schüttelte den Kopf.<br>„Ne, da war ich schon. Ich dachte sie wäre mit dir unterwegs." Lily war ein wenig verdutzt. Rose hatte nicht den Anschein erweckt, als würde sie sich heute nochmal von ihrem Sofa loseisen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
>„Dann weiß ich auch nicht wo sie sein könnte." Albus stieß einen Seufzer aus.<br>„Dann werde ich sie wohl mal suchen gehen." Bei den Worten wandte er sich um und mit einem letzten „Dann bis später.", verschwand er um die nächste Ecke.  
>Lily machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Turm. Doch unterwegs viel ihr ein, dass sie vergessen hatte ihre Feder wieder einzupacken und diese immernoch auf dem Tisch in der Bibliothek lag.<br>Resigniert wandte sie sich also um und ging den Weg zurück den sie gekommen war. Hoffentlich lag sie auch noch da. Wenn nicht würde sie einfach Scorpius fragen, ob er sie vielleicht eingesteckt hatte, auch wenn diese Möglichkeit sehr unwahrscheinlich wäre. Fragen kostete schließlich nichts.  
>Als sie an der Bibliothek ankam, hörte sie leise Stimmen und die eine konnte sie sofort als die ihrer Cousine Rose identifizieren. Sie ging um die paar Regale herum, zu dem Tisch an dem sie gesessen hatte. Doch kurz bevor sie das letzte Regal erreichte, konnte sie auch die zweite Stimme zuordenen. Es war die von Scorpius und wie immer schien er von Rose Gegenwart nicht sonderlich begeistert.<br>Lily blieb stehen, verborgen hinter einem Regal und lauschte den beiden.  
>„Das sind aber nicht unsere Aufgaben, Scorpius", hörte sie Rose sagen. Erstaunt riss Lily die Augen auf. Seit wann nannte Rose Malfoy beim Vornamen? Irgendetwas konnte hier nicht stimmen. Doch Scorpius reagierte nicht. Er arbeitete einfach weiter. Scheinbar wollte er Rose so schnell wie möglich los werden und hoffte dass dies mit Ignorieren am besten klappte. Doch natürlich ließ Rose sich so leicht nicht abwimmeln.<br>„Wir hatten einen Aufsatz über das Thema ‚Süßwasserpflanzen und ihre Verwendung bei Zaubertränken' auf.", klärte Rose Scorpius auf und Lily konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte. Was hatte Rose vor? Sie musste wirklich dringend mit ihrer Cousine reden.  
>Das Gespräch ging weiter und nicht ein einziger gemeiner Kommentar war von Rose zu hören. Sie war sogar recht nett zu ihm. Scorpius hingegen schien von ihrer Anwesenheit immer genervter und verstörter, was er schließlich auch nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Als Rose mit beleidigter Mine aus der Bibliothek stürmte, verschwand Lily schnell hinter ein anderes Regal, damit sie nicht entdeckt wurde.<br>Kurze Zeit später schien Scorpius mit seinem Aufsatz fertig zu sein und packte seine Sachen zusammen, bevor er ebenfalls die Bibliothek verließ. Rose hatte sich nicht gerührt und stand immernoch hinter dem Regal. Erst als auch Malfoy verschwunden war ging sie hinüber zum Tisch und suchte nach ihrer Feder. Doch sie war nicht mehr da. Sie würde wohl doch Malfoy fragen müssen.

Nachdem sie die Bibliothek verlassen hatte packte sie auf einmal das Verlangen nach frischer Luft. Es war noch nicht so spät, weshalb sie durchaus noch für eine Weile auf die Ländereien gehen konnte.  
>Langsam machte Lily sich auf den Weg und ihre Gedanke wanderten zu Rose.<br>Sie konnte nicht verstehen wieso ihre Cousine so plötzlich ihre Meinung über Malfoy geändert hatte. Gestern hatte sie ihm noch wüste Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen und heute nannte sie ihn beim Vornamen und wollte ihm bei den Hausaufgaben helfen. Sie musste einen Plan haben, doch was sollte das sein? Es gab nichts was Rose von Scorpius bekommen könnte. Würde das alles letztendlich wieder nur dazu dienen Scorpius zu quälen? Sie konnte ja auf eine gewisse Weise den Hass ihrer Familie auf Scorpius Malfoy verstehen, denn schließlich war sein Vater ein Todesser gewesen und seine Familie war mit schuld am Tod vieler Freunde ihrer eigenen Familie.  
>Doch Scorpius konnte nichts für seine Familie und man tat ihm Unrecht, wenn man ihn für die Vergehen seines Vaters bestrafte.<br>Mittlerweile ignorierte Scorpius sämtliche Versuche ihn vorzuführen, doch innerlich musste es für ihn ein schwerer Kampf sein. Niemand konnte sowas einfach so hinnehmen.  
>Lily gab einen Seufzer von sich. Die kalte Abendluft tat ihr gut und ließ sie klarer denken.<br>Sie fühlte sich verantwortlich für die Taten ihres Bruders und ihrer Cousine, doch sie wusste sie würde die beiden nicht davon abbringen können. Aber es konnte auf keinen Fall schaden mit Rose zu reden. Vielleicht konnte sie ja herrausbekommen, was ihre Cousine plante.

Lily lief noch eine Weile draußen herum und überlegte, wie sie das Gespräch mit ihrer Cousine am besten begann.  
>Als ihr schließich zu kalt wurde und auch die Sperrstunde immer näher rückte, machte Lily sich auf den Rückweg ins Schloss und den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Schloss erschien ihr wie ausgestorben, als sie die Gänge entlang lief. Kein Wunder es war ja schon recht spät und morgen war Unterricht.<br>Schließlich erreichte sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und wollte eigentlich direkt in den Schlafsaal und zu Bett gehen. Doch als sie Scorpius in einer Ecke an einem Tisch sitzen sah, den Kopf über ein Buch gebeugt und scheinbar ziemlich in die Lektüre vertieft, viel ihr wieder ein, dass sie ihn nach ihrer Feder fragen wollte. Also ging sie zu ihm hin und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber. Sie wollte ihn nicht beim Lesen unterbrechen, denn sie selbst hasste das. Sie würde warten, bis er fertig war.  
>So saß sie ihm einige Minute gegenüber und schwieg. Sie war sich sicher, dass Malfoy sie schon bemerkt hatte, doch schien er nicht mit ihr reden zu wollen.<br>Schließlich jedoch hob er den Kopf und sah sie an.  
>„Willst du etwas von mir Potter, oder macht es dir Spaß mich anzustarren und damit in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.<br>Lily biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hätte ihn vielleicht besser doch direkt angesprochen. Doch dafür war es zu spät.  
>„Ich... Ich habe vorhin meine Feder in der Bibliothek liegen lassen und wollte fragen ob du sie vielleicht eingesteckt hast?", fragte sie unsicher. In Scorpius Blick lag etwas das sie nicht identifizieren konnte. Irgendwie wirkte er anders als bisher, machte einen selbstsichereren Eindruck auf Lily und sie fragte sich ob sie sich das nicht bloß einbildete.<br>Scorpius schaute sie einige Momente lang an und schien zu überlegen.  
>„Ja habe ich. Sie liegt oben in meiner Tasche. Ich geh sie holen, warte.", antwortete er schließlich, stand auf und ging hinüber zu den Jungenschlafsäälen. Sie hörte noch kurz seine Schritte auf der Treppe und dann wie eine Tür auf und wieder zu ging.<br>Lily hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er die Feder wirklich eingesteckt haben könnte und noch mehr erstaunt war sie über die Tatsache, dass er ihr diese einfach zurück gab.  
>Sie warf einen Blick auf das Buch in welchem Scorpius gelesen hatte.<br>_Magische Verteidigung – Grundeinführung  
><em>Daher wehte also der Wind. Malfoy schien endlich begriffen zu haben, das es nichts brachte, wenn er versuchte die Gemeinheiten der anderen Gryffindors zu ignorieren.  
>Dieser Gedanke brachte sie wieder zu Rose. Wie würde ihre Cousine wohl reagieren, wenn Scorpius ihr endlich etwas entgegensetzte? Wobei... Rose schien gar nicht mehr darauf erpicht Scorpius zu quälen.<br>Lily hörte Schritte auf der Treppe und blickte auf. Sie sah Scorpius auf sie zu kommen, ihre Feder in der Hand.  
>„Bitte.", sagte er und reichte ihr die Feder. Lily nahm sie entgegen.<br>„Danke.", sagte sie und stand dann auf. Malfoy hatte sich wieder gesetzt und widmete sich weiter seinem Buch.  
>„Gute Nacht.", sagte Lily noch, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in den Mädchenschlafsaal machte. Sie rechnete nicht mit einer Antwort seitens Malfoy und wartete deshalb gar nicht erst ab.<br>Deshalb hörte sie auch nicht das leise gemurmelte „Gute Nacht."von Scorpius, als sie die Treppe hinaufstieg.

Als Lily endlich in ihrem Bett lag war sie hundemüde und wollte nur noch schlafen. Doch noch immer schwirrten ihr zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf und sie konnte nicht aufhören sich über Rose den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
>Sie beschloss, morgen sobald wie möglich mit ihrer Cousine zu reden und ihr den Grund für ihr seltsames Verhalten zu entlocken.<p> 


	7. Ein Unfall mit Folgen

Es stank nach abgestandenem Wasser, etwas verwesendem und vermodertem Holz. Um sie herum waren die eigentümlichen Geräusche des Moores zu hören. Das Schmatzen und Tropfen, etwas schlurfte nicht weit von ihnen über den Boden. Rose fluchte. Ihre langen Stiefel waren schon bis oben hin beschmutzt und sie musste, wie alle anderen auch, ihren Mantel hochhalten damit er nicht ganz so schmutzig wurde. Dazu kam, dass die Mücken und Stechfliegen auf sie aufmerksam wurden und sich jetzt mit Freude auf ihr Mittagsmahl stürzen wollten. Immer wieder brutzelte es wenn eine Mücke dem magischen Schild eines Schülers zu nahe gekommen war. Nach 30 Minuten die Rose wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen waren sie da, vor ihnen breitete sich ein abgestandener See aus, dessen Wasser bräunlich wirkte und fahl roch. „So hier sind wir, Kinder. Nah hat sich doch gelohnt. Ich habe diesen geheimen Platz von einem Freund verraten bekommen, der schwört hier einen Behemoth gesehen zu haben. Also los, kommt schon, lasst ihn uns suchen. So eine Chance haben wir nicht alle Tage." Professor Fleckwog machte sich daran den See zu umrunden und die Klasse seufzte auf, als sie es ihm nachtat. Davon bekam ihr Professor allerdings nichts mit als er ihnen mit Feuereifer einen Vortrag hielt. Wassergeschöpfe waren seine Spezialität und große Leidenschaft zum Leidwesen aller seiner Schüler :

„_Der Leviathan kommt ursprünglich aus dem Orient, besser gesagt aus dem Meer vor Saudi-Arabien und den anderen orientalischen Ländern, wie zum Beispiel dem Oman.  
>Er vereint die Züge verschiedener harmloser, auch unter Muggeln bekannten, Tiere, nämlich die eines Krokodils, eines Drachen, eines Wals und einer Schlange.<br>Sein Körper ist von glänzenden Schuppen bedeckt und er kann Feuer spucken, obwohl er ein Wasserbewohner ist und sich Feuer und Wasser normal nicht vertragen. In alten Mythen und Legenden der Muggel wird der Leviathan als furchtbares Ungeheuer beschrieben, aber eigentlich ist er das nicht.  
>Er taucht nur selten aus dem Meer aus, da er alles, was hoch ist meidet und am liebsten in der, noch kaum erforschten, Tiefsee seine Zeit verbringt.<br>Begegnet er dennoch mal einem Zauberer oder Muggel ist er harmlos und taucht meistens sehr schnell wieder ab, ohne irgendwelchen Schaden anzurichten.  
>Er sollte nur nicht gereizt oder beleidigt werden, denn dann wird auch der friedlichste Leviathan leicht wütend und schafft es mit einem einzigen Hieb seines Schwanzes, der dem eines Krokodils ähnelt, einen Tanker zu versenken. Deswegen gilt der Leviathan trotz seiner Friedfertigkeit als Bote von Chaos und Unordnung. Wie groß diese Tiere werden können ist leider nicht bekannt, da die wenigen Exemplare, die gesichtet wurden, alle von unterschiedlicher Größe waren. Wie viele Exemplare es noch von dem Leviathan gibt, ist leider nicht bekannt, da sie sich mit den steigenden Zahlen der Muggelschifffahrt kaum noch an der Meeresoberfläche blicken lassen.<br>Der Leviathan hat, laut alten Legenden und Mythen, einen Gegenspieler und das ist der Behemoth, der im Gegensatz zum Leviathan nicht im Wasser sondern auf dem Land lebt. Da er aber der Gegenspieler ist, werde ich ihn hier dennoch beschreiben. Der Behemoth trägt die Züge eines Flusspferdes, eines Elefanten und eines Wasserbüffels. Man weiß, anders als beim Leviathan, was der Behemoth als Nahrung zu sich nimmt. Er ist Pflanzenfresser und ernährt sich von Gras."_1 Dabei zeigte Professor Fleckwog auf die grauen Grasbüschel am Rand des Sees. Die sahen in der Tat aus als wären sie gegessen und wieder ausgespukt worden. „Leider haben sowohl Muggel als auch Zauberer das arme Wesen im 19. Jahrhundert fast vollständig ausgerottet, sodass es sich in Tümpeln und Seen verstecken musste. Was wir hier vor uns sehen ist wahrscheinlich eines der letzten Exemplare auf der Welt. Welch ein Frevel! Wenn ihr mich fragt, gehören wir ausgerottet. Dies ist ein bedeutender Augenblick, trödelt doch nicht so. Also wo war ich, achja, also wenn ihr mich fragt ich finde ,….."

Rose hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Langsam ließ sie sich zurückfallen bis sie als einer der Letzen in der Gruppe missmutig vor sich hin stapfte. Rose dachte an ihren Plan. Sie würde Scorpius das Herz brechen. Sie wollte ihn leiden sehen. Es störte sie, dass sie ihn mit ihren Sprüchen kaum noch berührte. Er reagierte kaum noch und das Spiel wurde langweilig. Außerdem distanzierte er sich immer mehr. Gedankenverloren stapfte Rose voran. Auf einmal zog etwas kräftig an ihren Haaren. Rose wurde abrupt angehalten und aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt. In einer Eberesche hatten sich Rose Haare verfangen und hielten sie nun fest. Fluchend versuchte sie ihre Haare zu lösen aber der Baum ließ sie nicht, ihr rotes Haar hatte sich mehrfach um einen Ast gewunden. Alles schimpfen und fluchen nützte nichts und als es Rose endlich gelang sich zu befreien tat ihre Kopfhaut entsetzlich weh. Doch das war nicht alles. Als sie sich umschaute konnte sie ihre Gruppe nirgends finden. Sie hörte auch nur das gurgeln des Wassers um sie herum. „So ein verdammter Mist." Rose ärgerte sich. Sie stapfte den Pfad weiter und schlug nach den Mücken die um sie kreisten. „Weit können sie ja nicht gekommen sein." Das Mädchen wanderte weiter auf dem kleinen Pfad am Moor. Sie wusste das niemand sie hören würde wenn sie riefe. Außerdem wollte sie den Anderen nicht die Genugtuung geben weil sie sich verirrt hatte. Als der Weg sich teilte, nahm sie den Linken der von einer brackigen Wiese gesäumt war. Hier und da wuchsen schöne gelbe Blumen, aber Rose wusste ihren Namen nicht. Nach einer halben Stunde war Rose sicher das sie sich verirrt hatte. Nirgendwo war auch nur eine Spur ihrer Klasse und sie wünschte sich zurück zu Professor Fleckwog und verfluchte sich selbst dabei. Auf einmal sah sie auf der anderen Seite der Wiese eine kleine Gestalt. Rose sah genauer hin und erkannte Scorpius. Er ging verstört hin und her und schien sich ebenfalls verlaufen zu haben. Trotzdem war Rose froh ihn zu sehen und sie ging schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu. Einige Sträucher standen zwischen ihnen, so dass er Rose noch nicht entdeckt hatte als sie auf dem schmalen Pfad auf ihn zu lief. Rose Herz wurde leichter. Die Situation war perfekt. Scorpius wusste bestimmt einen Leuchtzauber um auf sich zu machen und Rose würde genug Zeit bleiben um mit ihm zu reden. Außerdem wollte sie es sich nicht eingestehen, aber als sie so alleine im Moor rumgeirrt war, hatte sie doch etwas Angst bekommen. Rose lief jetzt schon fast als sie um die Ecke bog: „Hey Scorpius was machst du hier?". Die Frage sollte lässig wirken aber ihre Stimme zitterte. Er drehte sich abrupt um. Sein Gesicht war bleich und er wirkte verstört und geschockt. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Rose die roten Ränder unter seinen Augen. Er hatte geweint. Dann hob Scorpius blitzschnell den Zauberstab: „Trip Jinx!"  
>Rose die immer noch auf ihn zulief spürte wie sich etwas um ihre Beine legte. Ihre Geschwindigkeit wurde ihr zum Verhängnis als sie vom Weg viel. Es blieb ihr kaum noch Zeit das erschrockene Gesicht von Scorpius zu sehen als sie unsanft im Wasser landete. Es war nicht tief, aber Rose spürte sofort wie ihre Beine im Morast versanken, als sie versuchte sich abzustützen. Sie sah die Oberfläche des Wassers, aber ihre Füße waren immer noch gefesselt von dem Zauber und ihr Kopf fühlte sich sehr schwer an. Sie spürte ein dumpfes Pochen an der Schläfe. Für einen Moment ging Rose durch den Kopf was für ein blöder Ort dies doch zum Sterben war und überhaupt war Scorpius der letzte Grund warum sie sterben wollte.<p>

Sie schlug die Augen auf und spuckte Wasser. Dann merkte sie das sie ihre Beine frei bewegen konnte und nicht mehr im Wasser lag. Dafür war sie nass. Wütend wrang sie ihr Haar aus das jetzt eklig stank : „Was zur Hölle sollte das" , fuhr sie Scorpius an. Dieser saß in einigem Abstand neben ihr und wirkte erleichtert als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Erst jetzt bemerkte Rose das auch er nass war. „Erwarte bloß nicht das ich mich für meine Rettung bedanke, schließlich hast du mich fast ertränkt!" Schließlich fand Rose ihren Zauberstab und ihre Kleidung begann zu dampfen als sie trocknete. Trotzdem würde der eklige Gestank Monate lang in der Kleidung sitzen. Scorpius sah sie fragend an. „Du hast dich also auch verirrt?" „Und wenn schon." „Ich bin froh das du da bist." Rose sah ihn verwundert an. Sie standen wieder auf dem Weg und gingen dortlang zurück wo Rose hergekommen war. Aus irgendeinem Grund fiel Rose keine passende Erwiderung ein und so stapften sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Immer wieder schaute Scorpius sie von der Seite an, aber Rose hatte einfach keine Kraft ihn fertig zu machen und sie hatte auch jede Lust dazu verloren. „Der Zauber denn du auf mich angewendet hast, den haben wir nicht im Unterricht gelernt." Rose lächelte ihn vorsichtig an. „Ja stimmt . Ich habe ihn selbst gelernt um…" Scorpius stockte und sah sie vorsichtig an. „Ja ja, ich weiß schon." antwortete Rose patzig. Mutig geworden weil Rose ihm antwortete fragte Scorpius: „Wieso hasst du mich eigentlich so?" „Weißt du,… ich hasse dich nicht so wirklich,,…persönlich ,….. es ist eher so dass, also ich meine…. Ach scheiße keine Ahnung es ist nun mal so, mein Vater , er ist.. ich meine er sagt immer ich muss dich hassen, es liegt in der Familie und…" Rose merkte das sie Mist laberte, was aber nicht schlimm war, dadurch wirkte es weniger gespielt. „Oh ich verstehe." Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend weiter, als Scorpius wieder ansetzte: „Ich verstehe, bei mir ist es genauso. Mein Vater erwartet auch ständig etwas von mir. Aber das muss ich nicht sein!" Die Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion verschreckte Rose. „Ich meine dieser ganze Streit und so geht doch eigentlich nur von unseren Eltern aus. Und… und ich fände es viel besser wenn du meine Freundin wärst und aufhören würdest mich zu terrorisieren. Ich werde sonst anfangen mich zu wehren." Während er das sagte blickte Scorpius starr nach Vorne. Rose ergriff seine Hand und er blieb stehen. „Danke.", flüsterte sie und Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Scorpius schien nicht zu wissen was er tun sollte und so legte er ihr den Arm um die Schulter. Als sie ihn ansah meinte er verlegen: „Du musst nicht weinen, ich mag dich eigentlich wirklich gern." Rose lächelte und zog ihn zu sich. Sie küsste ihn sanft und er wehrte sich nicht. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, wusste Rose das sie gewonnen hatte. Sie erröteten beide und waren noch rot als sie um die Ecke bogen und dort ihre Klasse und den Professor sahen. Dieser hatte nicht einmal gemerkt das sie weg waren, wurde aber sehr böse als er sah wie ihre Klamotten aussahen. Zur Strafe durften sie am nächsten Ausflug nicht mehr teilenhmen. Das kümmerte beide aber wenig. Rose drehte sich zu Scorpius um. „Ja ich möchte auch deine Freundin sein." mit diesen Worten ergriff sie seine Hand. Sie wusste nicht ob er das so gemeint hatte. Sie war sich sogar sicher das nicht. Aber sie wollte seine Freundin sein, denn seine Gefühle für sie waren verwirrt und sie wusste schließlich ihre Reize als Frau auszuspielen. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an und schlug ihre großen Augen auf: „Darf ich das?" Scorpius nickte nur stumm und schließlich lächelte er auch. „So ist das also. …. Ja du darfst meine Freundin sein." Sein Lächeln war sanft und Rose errötete. Aber innerlich lachte sie laut auf. Ihre eigene Reaktion erschreckte sie etwas und ihr Herz schlug laut, aber sie wusste dass sie gewonnen hatte. Er würde leiden. Über das laute Pochen ihres Herzens hinweg überlegte Rose wie sie Scorpius am besten brechen konnte. Sollte er nur glauben sie hätte ihn nur aus Liebe geärgert. Am Ende würde sie gewinnen. Sie lächelte stärker. Ja, das Spiel ging in die zweite Runde. Es wurde besser und besser.

1 Quelle :


	8. Brief I

Brief I

Liebes,

Ich bin entsetzt, seitdem ich weiß, dass du mit Malfoy's Sohn zusammen bist. Wie kannst du nur? Du darfst das deiner Mutter erklären! Und vor allem deiner Großmutter! Was wird sie nur dazu sagen? Warum ausgerechnet mit ihm? Ich würde dich lieber mit Aragog zusammen sehen, als mit ihm! Für dich würde ich wieder in diesen grauenhaften Teil des Verbotenen Waldes gehen, mir das Größte dieser ekeligen Monster aussuchen und es mit dir zum Altar schleppen, nur damit du nicht mit einem MALFOY zusammen bist. Du brichst deinem armen Daddy das Herz damit, weißt du das? Überleg es dir bitte nochmals ganz genau, ich will nur das Beste für dich, Rose.

Dein dich liebender Vater

PS: Dein Onkel Charlie hat sich von seinem Unfall mit dem Gemeinen Walisischen Grünling erholt und in George's Scherzartikelladen ist irgendetwas hochgegangen, deshalb zieht er jetzt ins ehemalige Puddyfoot's. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass es kein Kunde war, der dort was angezündet hat, aber naja... du kennst ja George... Er würde sich übrigens über einen Beusch von dir freuen


	9. Veränderungen

Scorpius Malfoy und die Höhle des Löwen – Kapitel 8

[i] Was _soll ich tun? Was soll ich nur tun?_

_Ich traue ihr nicht. Sie ist eine Weasley. Und dazu noch ausgerechnet Rose! Und was wird Vater nur dazu sagen? Ich bin erledigt._ [/i]

Scorpius lag in seinem Bett im Gryffindor-Turm. Die anderen waren alle in der Bibliothek, um die Freistunde mit Hausaufgaben zu verbringen. Er hatte alles schon fertig. Nun lag er da und dachte nach. Er hörte Schritte auf der Treppe.

[i]_Bitte nicht Rose, bitte nicht Rose_. [/i]

Es war einer seiner Kameraden, der nur ein Schulbuch holen wollte.

[i]_Glück gehabt. _

_Ok, nochmal von vorne:_

_Ich bin mit Rose zusammen. _

_Rose mag mich. ...Irgendwie schwer zu glauben… Oder führt sie etwas im Schilde? …Ich weiß es nicht, ich sollte vorsichtig sein. _

_Warum habe ich eigentlich zugesagt? Ich hasse sie doch! Aber… irgendwie… ach ich weiß nicht._

_Was soll ich Vater erzählen? Soll ich es ihm überhaupt sagen?_

_Er kriegt es doch eh raus…_

_Also was sage ich ihm? Dass ich sie nur verarsche? _

_Selbst wenn er mir das glaubt, erwartet er dann von mir ihr auch wirklich wehzutun. Aber will ich das? _

_Was spricht eigentlich dagegen? Sie hat mich immerhin vier Jahre lang gequält._ [/i]

„Hey, Ian, ist Scopius oben? – Darf ich hoch?"

Der Lautstärke nach zu urteilen hatte Rose die Treppe schon halb erklommen. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst: Seinem Vater würde er die Geschichte so lange wie möglich verheimlichen, Rose würde er ganz genau im Auge behalten und sollte er nur den kleinsten Verdacht schöpfen, würde er sich bitterlich an ihr rächen. Er war es leid, sich ständig rumschubsen zu lassen.

Rose öffnete die Türe. „Hi~", sagte sie langgezogen und überaus freundlich. „Hey", antwortete er knapp, aber mit einem Lächeln. Rose setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett und fragte, warum er nicht bei den anderen wäre. „Ich hab schon alles fertig", war seine Antwort, wobei er die Kissen aufschlug, sie stapelte und sich etwas aufrechter mit hinter dem Kopf gefalteten Händen daran anlehnte. „Auch den Aufsatz für Zauberkunde?", fragte Rose weiter

„Ja, daran hab ich eben noch gefeilt."

„Und Kräuterkunde?"

„Das war doch nicht viel."

„Ich habs noch nicht gemacht, was war nochmal auf?"

„Longbottoms Lieblingsthema: Dianthuskraut"

„ach ja… Ich mach das eben ok?"

„Alles klar. Hast du Zaubertränke schon fertig?"

„Jep und du?"

„Ja, nur ich hab das Gefühl mir fehlt irgendwas… ich werd mir nachher nochmal schnell das Buch ausleihen und drüber schauen."

„Was hast du außer der Wirkung und der netten Anekdote über das Trimagische Turnier noch geschrieben?"

„Die Debatte über Süß- und Salzwasser"

„Ach ja… zähl doch mal auf, was du schon hast"

„Ähm… man verwendet für den Unsichtbarkeits- bzw. Tarntrank wahlweise Billywig-Stacheln oder die Schale eines Dracheneis, wobei letztes viel besser wirkt als ersteres. Dazu kommen ein paar Tropfen Rosen-Essenz und Krötenblut, sowie die Wurzeln der Wasserpflanze _Eupatorium cannabinum – _allgemein alsWasserdost bekannt. Problem an diesem Trank sind die Seltenheit der Dracheneischalen, welche den Schwarzhandel von Dracheneiern ankurbelt, das Züchten von Wasserdost, da die benötigten Arten nur in Asien wachsen und nicht zum Import geeignet sind. Zudem steht noch nicht fest, ob die Rosen-Essenz echt sein muss, oder auch synthetisch hergestellt sein darf – der Trank wurde ja erst vor knapp einem Jahr „erfunden".

Verwendet wird dieser Trank kaum, da, wie schon gesagt, die Zutaten zu selten sind – mal abgesehen von den Billywig-Stacheln – und er ist noch zu aufwendig zu brauen, da die Auroren zum Beispiel, die ihn gebrauchen könnten, Meister im Umgang mit dem Desillusionierungszauber sind, und dieser im Vergleich für sie einfacher, schneller und effektiver ist.

Erfinder des Trankes war Flamel. In seinen Aufzeichnungen der letzten Jahre, in welchen er die Produktionsweise neuer Tränke beschreibt, welche er eher hobbyweise in den Jahren vor seinem Tod erfand und niederschrieb wurden mehrere Texte über den Trank gefunden. Das Zaubereiministerium veröffentlichte diese Aufzeichnungen, nachdem in Albus Dumbledores Testament die Erlaubnis von ihm und Flamel „gefunden" worden ist.

… Das ist so die grobe Zusammenfassung. Aber irgendetwas fehlt noch.", rasselte er sachlich herunter, als wüsste das jedes kleine Kind. „Das mit Flamel wusste ich gar nicht. Ich hab aber noch die Rolle der Farbe der Rosenblüten, die für die Essenz verwendet werden eingebaut.", sagte sie gelassen.

„Nein… nein das ist es nicht… Billywig… Drache… Rosen… Wasserdost… Kröten… Genau! Ich hab vergessen, dass man auf jeden Fall das Blut einer giftigen Kröte nehmen sollte. Paradoxerweise wird der Trank ungefährlicher, desto giftiger die Hautsekrete der Kröte sind…

Und du solltest vielleicht noch einbauen, dass die Art der Essenzgewinnung auch wichtig ist. Destillierte Essenzen sind schwieriger herzustellen, da die wichtigen Inhaltsstoffe für den Trank durch die Hitze leicht zerstört werden können. Andererseits ist es auch schwer gerade diese aus dem Fett der Pomade zu lösen."

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Was genau meinst du?", fragte er nach und lächelte. Er freute sich, dass sie ihn ein wenig bewunderte. Oder heuchelte sie das nur? „Die ganzen Details", antwortete sie und rutschte näher an ihn heran. „Das mit den Kröten ist ne lange Geschichte… Das mit den Rosen ist eigentlich eine logische Schlussfolgerung, wenn man bei der „Spezialstunde" letztes Jahr da war, wo Zaubertränke und Muggelkunde gezwungenermaßen zusammengelegt werden mussten. Da wurde halt über Essenzgewinnung in der Parfümerie und die Verwendung von Essenzen für Zaubertränke berichtet.", erzählte er und drehte sich nach langem Zögern auf die Seite. Rose zog ihre Beine aufs Bett und lehnte sich ein wenig an Scorpiu. Dieser wiederrum legte zögerlich eine Hand an ihre Wange. Rose zuckte nur kurz, rührte sich dann aber nicht mehr. Er zog sie vorsichtig zu sich hinunter und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, wenn auch nur sehr zaghaft. Scorpius ärgerte sich in diesem Moment, kaum Ahnung von Mädchen zu haben. Und gerade jetzt konnte er es sich nicht leisten, sich zu blamieren.

Er löste sich von ihr und sah sie an. Eine leichte Röte hatte sich über ihre Wangen geschlichen. Ihr Ausdruck ließ auf Verwirrung schließen. Er stand auf und kramte seinen Aufsatz raus. Als er seine Feder niederlegte stand Rose auf, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn vom Bett. „Was hast du vor?", fragte Scorpius. „Lass uns runter in die Küche gehen."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich Hunger habe und im Moment eh kaum einer in der Schule rumläuft. Wir sind die einzigen die jetzt eine Freistunde haben. Oder hast du Angst?"

„Wovor sollte ich Angst haben?", konterte er. Rose schien etwas sagen zu wollen, verkniff es sich aber ganz offensichtlich. Scorpius funkelte sie kurz an, sah aber darüber hinweg. [i] Was wollte sie gerade sagen? [/i]

Sie gingen die Große Treppe hinunter und schlichen in die Eingangshalle. Von hinten hörten sie Schritte, Rose blickte nervös zurück, ein wenig an Scorpius gedrängt, dessen Hand schon im Begriff war seinen Zauberstab zu zücken.

„Waaaaaaas macht ihr beide?", fragte Lily fröhlich und trat um die Ecke. „L-Lily? Das könnten wir dich auch fragen!", stotterte Scorpius verwundert. „Ich hab euch hier runter schleichen sehen, da bin ich euch gefolgt."

„Und warum bist du nicht im Unterricht?", fragte Rose. „Wir hatten mal wieder Vertretung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste… Das dritte mal in Folge. Da hab ich ausnahmsweise mal ausgenutzt, dass unser Onkel uns des Öfteren ein Päckchen mit Scherzartikel und Kotzpastillen schickt."

„So kenn ich dich gar nicht", bemerkte Rose. „Kein Kommentar, Rose", antwortete Lily zögernd: „Was habt ihr nun vor?"

„Wir hatten vor… etwas zum Lachen zu bringen", sagte Scorpius, der den Vertrauensschüler, der gerade die Große Halle verließ bemerkt hatte. „Darf ich mit?", fragte Lily unschuldig.

„Mir ist das gleich, was sagst du Scopius?", sagte Rose und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ähm… ich hätte nichts dagegen Lily… aber du fällst ein bisschen auf", sagte er und sah Lily entschuldigend an.

„Kein Problem, ich hab den Tarnumhang dabei.", antwortete die Jüngste lächelnd. „Wo hast du den her?", fragte Rose etwas bissig. „Albus hat ihn unerlaubterweise mitgebracht und Dad sagte, ich solle ihn bis zu den Ferien aufbewahren."

„Aufbewahren heißt nicht du sollst ihn verwenden."

„Dagegen hat niemand etwas gesagt."

„Komm schon Rose, ihr beide passt da sogar noch zu zweit drunter. Und mir traut man es nicht zu in die Küche zu schleichen.", warf er dazwischen.

„Du warst ja auch noch nie da", sagte Rose, die sich versuchte wieder einzukriegen. „Ich war schon etliche male da, meine liebe Rose, danke dass du mir so viel zutraust. Da ist doch wirklich nichts bei.", sagte er ungehalten. Nachdem Rose wieder einmal etwas zögerte, überwand sie sich: „E-Es tut… mir leid", stotterte sie, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an, nahm dafür aber seine Hand.

Lily lugte um die Ecke, um festzustellen, ob der Vertrauensschüler schon weg ist. Das war er und so gingen die Drei die Treppe hinunter und schlichen schnell links von ihnen in den Gang, der hinter der Großen Halle verlief.

Rose kitzelte die Birne auf dem Stillleben mit der Obstschale, die sich dann in eine Türklinke verwandelte. Sie betraten die Küche und kamen unter dem Umhang hervor. Ein Teil der dort anwesenden Hauselfen ließ alles stehen und liegen, um ihre Gäste zu empfangen. Ein Hauself trat hervor und verbeugte sich noch tiefer, so dass seine Nase den Boden berührte. „Guten Tag Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, Miss Potter", sagte er freundlich und drückte bei jedem Namen die Nase kurz noch weiter an den Boden. „Was darf es denn sein?"

„Was möchtest du Rose?", fragte Scorpius und wandte sich seiner Freundin zu. „Mousse auf Chocolat. Eine Hälfte aber bitte mit weißer Schokolade."

„Und du, Lily?"

„Ähm… Erdbeerkuchen mit ganz viel Sahne und Vanilleeis", sagte sie etwas schüchtern aber voller Begeisterung. „Und du Scorps?", fragte Rose, die über Lilys Begeisterung nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Ein Stück Mokka-Torte bitte, falls es keine Umstände macht", sagte er freundlich zu dem Hauselfen. Er gab sich stets Mühe freundlich zu den Hauselfen zu sein. Er hatte sich immer von den alten Geschichten seiner Familie distanziert, aber Dobbys Geschichte ging ihm nahe. Er hatte sogar in den tiefen seines Koffers einen „.R"-Button vergraben, auch wenn er wusste, dass das nicht viel brachte und eigentlich totaler Schwachsinn war. Wenigstens behandelte sein Vater die Hauselfen besser, als sein Großvater es getan hatte.

Die Hauselfen schafften rasch einen Tisch und Stühle heran, und bald darauf wirkte es für die drei Schüler eher wie in einem Café, als in der Schulküche. Während ihnen der Duft der Kuchen in die Nase stieg, arbeiteten die Hauselfen unermüdlich. Sie schrubbten das Geschirr des Mittagessens und bereiteten das Abendbrot vor. Sie hatten noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde Zeit, die sie ausgelassen unter der Großen Halle verbrachten.

Sie schlichen sich wieder hinaus, Lily eilte in den Krankenflügel, Rose und Scorpius gingen zur Flugstunde.

Rose schien wirklich mehr von ihrer Mutter geerbt zu haben, als von ihrem Vater. Ihr Bruder flog ganz passabel, hörte man im Gryffindor-Turm sagen, doch sie kämpfte echt mit dem Besen. Scorpius hingegen hatte keine Probleme, auch wenn er nicht wie ein Champion flog. Er half seiner Freundin wo er konnte, was Eindruck auf den Lehrer machte, da er sonst immer so verschlossen und in sich gekehrt war. Albus ärgerte seine Cousine sehr gerne, da sie ihn gerne trietze, wenn es um Hausaufgaben ging. Doch Scorpius verteidigte sie recht gut, was aber nicht hieß, dass er nicht das ein oder andere mal vom Besen fiel. Insgesamt verlief für Scorpius im Moment einiges besser als zuvor. Seine Noten wurden seit der ersten Stunde besser, die anderen akzeptierten seine Anwesenheit und die kleinen Kabbeleien zwischen ihm und Albus schienen nicht mehr auf Bosheit zu basieren. Viel eher schien sich eine Freundschaft zu entwickeln – auf einem recht umständlichen und teils schmerzhaften Wege.


End file.
